


Misreading Guidelines

by Where_are_your_heroes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), I didn't think I would be describing removing body hair with wax for this fic and yet here we are, I love Shiro with white hair, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kink Negotiation, Lance is 21, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Sexting, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Lance (Voltron), Sub-Drop, Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Shiro (Voltron), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, Waxing, behold the inconsistencies!, shiro is 40, so is curtis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_your_heroes/pseuds/Where_are_your_heroes
Summary: Sugar daddy Shiro, sugar baby Lance, calamity ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes destiny is weird, I mean awesome stories start in really great places and here I was in the line to pay for my groceries not aware of what was going to happen.

It was the third time the cashier slided my debit card with the same result. 

Rejected.

It had 0 dollars in.

And, I should had known better, my bad luck had to strike me here in the pettiest way.

The fucking cashier, Debra read in her tag, was giving me the stinky eye. I had cero money to pay for the 4 ramen packs, the milk and the bread I considered to be enough to survive another 4 days or until I could make money somehow.. 

“Ok give me my card I will leave it here, sorry”

I was starting to leave when somebody grabbed my shoulder.

A tall guy, white hair, probably on his 40’s was looking at me with empathetic eyes.

“I will pay for his stuff” 

He handed the cashier his debit card, a black and gold card, this guy’s bank account is loaded.

The guy didn’t even looked at the charge at his card, I started to pack the few items in a plastic bag and I decided to wait for him to thank him or help him with his bags.

He pushed his cart and started to put his items on the counter: coffee, cat food, shave cream, shampoo, yogurt.

Hmmm so this guy was either married or lived alone. Or at least that’s what I could gather after living with several siblings in a same house and helping my mother to buy the groceries.

After the guy payed for his groceries, I falled to his pace following him.

“Hey, thank you so much for paying for me”

“It’s no big deal, when I was younger I struggled with money too so I wanted to help you”

We walked to the parking lot, and just by now I noticed it was getting dark, I should go back to my apartment.

“Hey, you want a ride home? it’s getting dark”

I stared at the older male, sure I’m a young adult that knows better to get inside an stranger’s car, but this guy, seemed so kind, like a giant puppy. No way he could harm a fly.

“I don’t want to be a burden, and you already helped me so much”

“It’s not big deal, don’t sweat about it”

That ride was starting to sound very tempting, and I was kind of tired for a 30 min walk so I told myself why not?”

“Ok I’ll hop on”

I entered his car, a Chrysler 300c, he started the engine and asked me for my address, it would be a 10 drive to my house. But best than the 30 min walk there.

“I never asked your name”

“Lance’s and your name is?  
“Shiro, nice to meet you” he gave a chuckle and I was starting to think I liked this guy, Shiro was a bit old but heck, he looked like a sexy teacher, his white hair and glasses looked very nice on him, totally dilf material. Even thought he had a big scar on the bridge of his nose it just added sexy bonus point to his appearance. I was drooling for a guy that could be my dad, but sue me, Shiro was a very good looking guy. I always thought older males weren’t my thing but Shiro proved me wrong

“So Lance, are you a college student?”

“yes I’m, what gave me away? it was the ramen right?”

Shiro giggled “kind of, I was a student too, I remember I could go on just eating ramen or canned soup for days, not a healthy habit.”

We fall in an easy conversation, and my brain, my stupid loud brain got the stupidest idea.

“Sooo Shiro, would you consider be my sugar daddy?”

Shiro stayed silent, and I was starting to consider jumping out of the passenger’s window.

“I’m married”

“Oh it’s ok I just was”

“But, I would like to consider it”

pink dusted on my cheeks, Shiro this white fox totally dilf material was considering ME as his sugar baby?

“but I guess we can talk about, give me your number maybe we could go on a date first. Sorry if I’m being way to precautious, I mean you are legal right? and I would hate to look like I want to take advantage”

“Of course, I would love to, we can make a date, legal date haha, I mean if your wife..”

“Husband”

“Oh right, husband, if he’s alright with it”

Shiro just winked at me.

“It’s a fact”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards are on the table and Lance is a nervous mess.

After the almost fiasco of asking Shiro to be my sugar daddy

things went, pretty well, I mean, I don’t have any previous experience as sugar baby, I’m just a very broke college student that lost his part time job. Trying to survive, biting and fighting but, damn, sometimes I’m so tired of the biting and fighting part.

I really would love someone pampering and spoiling me. Even if I have to suck some dick, but being honest, people say I’m great at sucking dick.

Money in exchange of being a fuck boy sounds pretty great to me thought.

Next day after meeting Shiro, he asked me for my paypal and sent me 100 usd.

**[4:03] Shiro “treat yourself, no more ramen”**

So based in our text chats now I know few things about my supposed new sugar daddy, Shiro is a lawyer, but more like an almost retired lawyer, well, more like a lawyer that just takes cases when he feels like it. Shiro loves his cats, Mimi and Luna. And Curtis, already knows about me and he wants to meet me.

My phone went off with a text and I jumped on my bed to read it, giggling while sliding the unblock button to read the message.

**[9:13] Shiro “It’s ok if we have our legal date on Friday?”**

**[9:14] Shiro “Curtis will be here, he says he’s excited to meet you”**

**[9:16] Lance: “ sounds good daddy’o, **

**[9:16] shit that was stupid **

**[9:17] uhh 6:00 pm is ok?**

**[9:18] Shiro: “Haha Sure thing”**

The uber dropped me in front of their home, a big two story house with a very admonished front yard and two cars parked in.

I rang the bell, and immediately after a tan male around the same age as Shiro opened the door.

“Hi, you must be Lance, nice to meet you”

“Yes, Curtis right?”

Curtis nooded “come on in, we’ve been expecting you, how was the ride? you nervous?”

“it was okay I guess, and yes I am nervous I mean it’s not like you get to meet you soon to be sugar daddy husband every day right?”

“Guess you’re right but don’t worry let’s go meet Shiro ok?”

I followed Curtis, the house was like I expected it to be, everything looked new and polished, like an interior design magazine house. I just could wonder what Shiro had in mind for our sugar daddy and sugar baby arrangement, because looking at his house and at Curtis, I mean, he’s a very handsome guy too, just the tiny wrinkles at the side of his eyes gave away his age but beyond that, what on earth would Shiro want from me?.

Shiro was sitting at living room checking on his phone, there was a dish with some snacks and cookies on the coffee table and I saw a tiny glimpse of Mimi their cat, before she ran upstairs, probably too shy to meet a stranger like me.

“Lance, nice to see you again”

Shiro gave me a hand and dragged my body to into a crushing hug, I let out a "ooff" sound and then the white haired man let me go and tapped me at my shoulder, at the back I could hear Curtis giggling.

Shiro and Curtis were sitting side by side and I took a seat in the sofa in front them.

“So I really wanted we have this conversation, I just can imagine it might sound weird talking about me being your sugar daddy in front of my husband. Let me start, we’ve being together for 15 years, we meet after my accident in the military, Curtis was making his residence in the hospital I was recovering and from there you can tell how it ended”

Curtis was looking at Shiro with fond eyes, those were the eyes of someone really in love.

“I left the military and started college and I graduated as a lawyer. Ever since we being happily married”

“Of course, as a married couple we had sexual intimacy”

“”intimacy? Lance will think we are a couple of boring old men”

Curtis rolled his eyes in a playful way “Lance you know the drill we had a lot of sex, a handsome and young guy like you must know”

I choked on the cookie I was chewing “yes of course, I’m like the master of it pfft you know young folks doing the stuff he he uh” 

Curtis smiled as he cleared his throat “Anyway, I came out as asexual few years ago, and even though we are a loving couple it affected our sexual life. We already discussed this plenty of times, in fact there were times a third partner joined us in our relationship but it was not what were expecting because you know uh “reasons”, but not all hope was lost I encouraged Shiro to look for another sexual partner, someone he can spend his sexual needs in, we love each other and I don’t have problem with this, I think this is ok and we are adults that care for each other”

“That’s right, I still have sexual desires you know at the beginning I was not all into it but I came to accept it and I don’t want to push Curtis into something he doesn't feel like it, so after some talk we understood each other. We had a third party in our relationships but it never worked very well. And you see, as a lover, I want to take control of everything. I take a lot of pleasure taking the reins. To command my sexual partner. So that’s why I’m interested in you Lance to be my sexual partner.”

I swallowed a lump on my throat, well that’s it, this is what I’ve been asking for time to accept the terms of the cock sucking.

“Of course, this is only if you feel comfortable with this you can always step back, we would hate you feel obligated to agree with something you don’t like”

“no, no, I mean, yess, I had sexual partners and I guess I’m more in the sub, it’s the right word? I think I like the sub role, so I think this could work”

“So Lance before we going further you have any question or any detail you want to ask?”

I fiddled with my hands “Well, everything sounds great, but right now what bugs me is, I mean, you seem to be very tuned with each other but, you don’t feel bad to know Shiro will be spending time and having sex with me? I mean, you already said you are chill with it but I just can’t shake the thought I’m a homewrecker or something”.

“It’s ok to ask it, I think you mean if I would feel bad Shiro getting a relationship with someone much younger than me, right?”

I nodded.

“ I trust in Shiro, and we were young too, I just feel bad you never saw Shiro on his 20’s, he was a total snack”

“hey, I’m never stopped being a snack”

“and you are still are babe. But no, I don’t feel bad about this or feel jealous towards you Lance, I mean this is a cute way to put it, but both Shiro and I are very sure about all of this.”

I left out a chuckle, I mean, like wow, this couple of men were so relaxed and chill about all of this, the world would be a better place if everyone could talk this open with their partners about things but I get the feeling this open and mature mindset is the work both and Shiro and Curtis after years and years of relationship.

“I think I don’t have more doubts and I really want this to work out”

Shiro and Curtis’ faces brighten up.

“We are very happy to hear it, I already printed a document with the agreement. I was thinking on the sugar daddy and sexual relationship, it’s a bit tricky to manage both things but. How about, we can share a night, to explore our preferences and get to know each other in a intimate way. I will pay you 600 up front, and from there I can pay you weekly, 200 for being your sugar daddy and 600 usd for each scene, and we can make a dom/sub scenes each weekend, I will put emphasis on this but I would make a document previous each scene with the details of it and if you agree with it we can proceed.”

“wow, this sound super legal and formal, no doubt you are a lawyer”

“haha yes, I guess by now it’s a habit”

“So with scenes you refer to have sex, but more detailed?”

“That’s right”

“You know it sounds less fun than I thought”

“I can assure you there will be plenty of fun for you and me but I really like to be you know…”

“The one in command?”

“I was gonna say prepared, cautious if you like”

“Sorry daddy” I smiled playfully 

“Alright so we finish this deal with a handshake? a toast? a smooch?”

Shiro and Curtis started to laugh at my stupide joke. _Damn_ I really want this to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I want to point out is that, Curtis is based in my persona and my own sexual experience as  
an asexual with a partner.
> 
> if you got here <3 thank you for reading  
I appreaciatte kudos and I will try to reply your lovely comments.  
btw I'm writing the 3rd chapter ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is having some doubts about his deal with Lance  
maybe story is repeting itself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the delay, honestly I'm not so sure about my writing smut skills  
but I made my best.
> 
> I hope you guys like it

Shiro's POV

\------

“I think he’s cute”

Curtis leaned on the kitchen counter while scrolling mine and Lance’s messages on my phone, of course Curtis will agree but it was always that “small annoying” feeling when we discussed a future partner, like Curtis would turn around and say the new prospect didn’t like him. 

I showed him one of Lance’s pic he sent me. He was holding a surfboard standing on a beach, wet hair sticking messily around his face and still Lance rocked it like a model, dimples on each of his cheeks and the brightest smile I ever saw. I purposely showed Curtis the picture, knowing very well Curtis was more into seeing images instead of conversations to make his judgements.

Candy eye you could say.

“Yes, he’s cute, a bit dorky, in an adorable way. It’s just, I can’t shake the feeling it’s something wrong with this”

“It's not like his mom and dad will go after you or something” 

“Still can happen” 

“ok why don’t you make a contract or a document so you start like dating with Lance without beating yourself”

“Do you think he would be grossed with the dom sub thing”

Mimi interrupted the conversation jumping on the counter trying to get a bite of the chicken breast I was seasoning for dinner

“Mimi no, get down” 

The gray cat just gracefully jumped out of the counter and I resumed putting the spices and foil on the chicken.

“Tune down your nerves would you? you are making out problems. By now I think every teenager or anyone with internet knows a least a bit of bdsm or something related to, so I doubt he’ll be grossed out when you mention it”

“still I can’t shake the feeling”

“he’s 21, he likes you. It’s consensual, stop that or you will grow more gray hair”

“Like it’s possible”

“what matter on this is: _ do you want this _?”

“I … yes, I really like Lance, he’s a handsome man, and”

“So you're just making excuses, invite him over Takashi. The worst thing it could happen is he says no and that’s _ it _, you know we are beyond that point to make a fuzz for things that haven’t happened yet”.

“I hate so much when you are right”

“I love you too dumbass”

\--Dating Friday

I made Lance read all the contract, I didn’t want to admit it but it but I made it to calm my nerves. To reassure to myself Lance was in fact interested in me and this relationship.

After re reading the last page Lance flopped on the couch with a dramatic sigh.

“ahhh i’m burned out”

“Ok this was the last page, I think you deserve a reward, how about we watch a movie, are you ok staying to sleep tonight?”

“ehh I mean yes, would I sleep on the couch?” 

“Of course not, you can sleep in our guest room, you and Takashi can decide what movie to watch while I make the pop corns”

Lance choose a random movie and the three of us squeezed together in the sofa, Curtis leaning on my right and Lance sat at my left, legs and arms closed on his body obviously uncomfortable not knowing very well what to do, so I grabbed his shoulder pulling him to lean on my side.

After some minutes I felt Lance relaxing his limbs and resting his head on me, I took his hand, drawing circles with my thumb on his skin. And that seemed to make him relax a bit more.

In the middle of the movie Curtis announced he will retire for the evening.

“C’mon just until the movie finish” I complained.

“You are not the one getting his ass up at 5am for morning shift in the hospital”

“Party popper”

Curtis ruffled my hair and gently touched Lance’s arm.

“ok Lance please take care of the elderly”

Lance laughed at the comment and I threw a pop corn on Curtis’ direction.

“Good night, have fun” Curtis disappeared in the hall going upstairs and I left a sigh I didn’t know I was holding.

I wasn’t the only one visibly more relaxed when Curtis left because Lance laid his head on my lap.

We stay like that for a while until I got up to take a drink from the kitchen. Not long after Lance joined me.

“Hey, did you want something?”

“Uuh I yess, I’m still a bit nervous you know”

“you are not the only one, mmm would you like something like beer or wine”

“wine would be great”

I took two small bottles of pink wine that Curtis bought in a six pack few weeks ago, we made a toast and I chugged the pink drink while eying how Lance drank from his bootle.

The liquid was gone and Lance rested the empty bottle on the counter, closed the few steps between us and wrapped his arms around my waist, a lustful look in his eyes and now it was my turn to look like a fool because we knew very well what was going to happen.

“it’s ok if I hug you or??”

“yes, of course”

“I mean, we know watching a movie is just a euphemism to say two people will fu..”

I closed the gap between our mouths, like a switch inside of me, I was tired from tip toeing my movements. I felt myself lose the tension in my muscles, in my face, in my arms, and my hands found their place on Lance’s nape, pulling him to deepen the kiss, and Lance reacted the same way laying his hands on my shoulders.

I felt Lance hips grinding against me, making small moans between each kiss, I caressed his face, blue eyes sheepishly letting me take what little control he has over the situation.

I was getting drunk in the power from making Lance weak, feeling his smaller body trembling in my arms. 

I pinned him against the kitchen counter roaming his neck with my mouth, leaving a kiss trail on his pulse, and Lance digged his nails in my shoulders, bucked his hips while mewling.

Everything felt so heated, so desperate.

My heart was beating crazy like I took a dose from a intoxicating drug I was deprived long ago. 

When was the last time I spend time without someone besides Curtis? it appeared to be ages, because I felt every second I was kissing Lance was just building a desperation for more. To take what Lance offered to me and strip it from any resistance, to bend any pride and submitted it to my desires. There was a time I hated so much this urges, I pushed all of them in a corner of my mind where they couldn’t harm Curtis or anyone I loved until I snapped with minimal things, I had to focus them, to accept them and give them a purpose.

I had to find someone to pour all of this and right now he was standing in front of me.

Willing to be the target of my urges.

I felt a small bite on my lower lip breaking the trance we fell, I flutter my eyes open to see Lance gasping for air.

“hey, I don’t know if it’s ok to..”

“do you want we take this to the bedroom”

“pff yes, I mean Curtis will be ok with this right”

“Curtis will tease me all week if he knows we just slept all the night”

“So let’s change that”

I turned off the tv and we moved to the guest room, guest room was a the code name for “_ room I would fuck someone so Curtis would rest without interruptions _”. 

The guest room was on the first floor meaning that moans and any other sound wouldn’t disturb Curtis upstairs, also the room had a bathroom with shower and bathtub, and a stock of condoms and lube in the nightstand. 

Clothes were falling and ended scattered at each side of the bed.

That I was eager to see Lance without clothes was a fact, I was waiting for this outcome the moment he suggested I would be his sugar daddy and the payback for waiting to this totally worth it.

Long tanned legs, small waist hugging a masculine frame and a perky ass perfect to see tainted in red after landing some spanks.

He crawled to my lap, boxers covering the last portion of exposed skin, and I felt my head spinning with ideas and need to see more of those deep blues eyes looking at me with that pliant look, perhaps with a cute baby blue collar around his neck.

“Do you like what you see?”

“You look gorgeous, I just want to pin you and make you moan all the night”

“Fuck you are riling me up”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, I want you ride you _ Daddy _”

“You are a needy kitten” 

I palmed Lance’s crotch and he bucked in my hand in response, caressing his length and balls with my hand, my own member hardening in interest hearing the soft moans, Lance underwear started to get damp in precum and I got rid of the offending piece.

Pausing a bit to reach the lube from the nightstand, resuming our play like nothing happened and opening the cap to coat my fingers in the lube.

Introducing one finger, Lance started to buck and squirm eager for more so I took his mouth in a hungry kiss and started to finger him open, soft whimpers and babbling escaping from his lips.

“Please daddy I want you inside”

“You are so eager”

“Yes I want your dick, can I suck you daddy?” 

I took a fist of his hair. Not really pulling from his scalp but to make him look at my eyes.

“You are a bratty kitten, next time I will tied you up and spank you if you don’t behave well”

“Yess” 

“You are a mess just taking one finger and you think can take all of me”

Lance desperately nodded like he would convince me with that.

“Just a bit more kitten, it’s your first time taking me” 

As making a point I curled my finger, making Lance gasp in response. I slipped a second finger in and worked it, drinking all the small noises Lance was making just being fucked with my digits.

“Please daddy I want you, I fingered all the week thinking on you”

Lance’s word went straight to my hardened dick, just to think on Lance fucking himself with his fingers thinking on me bursted my pride and lust even more.

“You are a slutty kitten, you really want this”

I rubbed my clothed dick against Lance’s member, soaking my underwear with his precum, both aching for touch. I pulled the waistband down rebelling my firm shaft and took both members on my hand giving slow strokes, pushing the last bit of our patience to the edge while pressing the third finger inside Lance, his hole was clenching around my fingers, lube staining the sheet undernet us both I couldn’t care less. I just wanted to be inside that tight hole.

“Daddy I’m ready, please”

“yes baby I think you can take me now, do you want to ride me?”

“Yes, daddy” 

“C’mon here kitten”

I laid my back on the bed, pouring a bit more of lube on my cock smearing the slick with few more strokes. Lance framed my hips with his legs, standing just on top of my member. Reaching from his behind, Lance aligned my dick at his entrance, and slowly pushed down opening at the width, gaping rim taking the thickness inside.

I digged my fingers at his hips, very sure it would be bruises the next day. I tried to steady my hips and not push into, so Lance could take all my member inside at his pace. 

Lance was hissing, pressing the member further inside.

“Are you ok baby?”

“Ahhh yes, it burns a bit but I can take it”

“Don’t force yourself”

With a last push Lance took all the length, gasping for air.

I groaned at the feeling of my full size inside that tight heat, walls clenching around me.

If I would die please bury me in Lance’s sweet ass, because there’s nothing more delicious than this.

“Daddy you are so big” Lance moved in circles his hips, 

“I’m just worried you didn’t hurt yourself” 

“Noo, it feels very good, I want to start moving” 

Biting my lip, how could I deny such request, I started to move my hips and hands, and Lance rode the movements like waves. 

Trusting his hips with energy, the room was filled with groans and moans. Lance took a grip on my hips for support, raising his hips until the hilt of my member, just to smash his hips against my crotch, lewd wet noises escaping everytime the our hips meet in that frenzied pace.

And at this point I felt my patience breaking, I grabbed him from the waist and shove him harder in to me, a raged cry falling from his lips and I needed to hear more of that.

I turned him over on the bed, confused groan coming from Lance until I bend his legs over midsection.

Lance just swept his hips, beautiful chest rising and falling with each breath, pink muscle rim full on display and I made a mental note on later exploring that pretty ring with something else than my cock.

Pressing my dick back inside eliciting groans from both parties until I pushed all my way in, I looked at Lance face’s,his mouth falling in a “o” and started to rock my hips back and forth, fixated on Lance’s beautiful eyes.

Each trust making him shiver and pant, hands grabbing at the bed sheet and tears rolling from his eyes.

“Fuck Shiro, I’m close”

“I got you baby”

The realization I didn’t wear a condom before penetrating Lance struck me too late, at this point I was just speeding my movements looking for release while I sank my fingers on the tanned flesh and bended further Lance’s legs to join our lips in a sloppy kiss, half drooling half ragged breaths. 

“harder please”

I took Lance member in my flesh hand, jerking it at the same pace of my thrush, feeling my own orgasm hitting while hearing Lance’s incoherent mumbles and moans of pleasure.

I rided my orgasm sinking my head in the back of Lance’s shoulder and rolling my hips, squirming my milky release deeper and deeper inside Lance while he came in white streaks across our stomachs, warm drops making a mess on both of us.

After a minute catching our breaths, I pulled out followed by a white stream leaking from inside painting Lance’s crack in pearly white, Lance hissed at the empty feeling after being rough fucked minutes before.

“Sorry I didn’t wear a condom”

“no big deal... I think I’m going to take a shower, I’m covered on my own jizz”

Lance made an attempt to move his legs, but he looked rather troubled trying to stand up so I carry him up in my arms, hearing a yelp in surprise while carrying Lance bridal style to the bathroom. 

“wait wait wait what are you doing”

“I’m helping you get to the bathroom”

“but you are going to hurt your back or something”

“not to brag about but I think I’m better condition than you”

I left Lance sitting in the toilet lid while fixing the water on the bathtub, I was never fond of shared showers because not matter how much trouble you put on it, inevitably one of the two showering would end with a cold ass. So a bathtub for both of us seemed better idea to clean the jizz mess.

I started to look for the toiletries in the cabinet, this wasn’t our main bathroom so all the shampoo and soap were stock somewhere. I scooted down trying to find bathroom salts or whatever I left months ago the last time I used this bathroom 

“wow, a movie night, mindblowing sex and now a bath, I think I’m the one you are taking care of me”

“I’m glad that you liked it but this was just a warm up, there are going to be far more better things to make”

“Yess?”

“Yes. Now can you stand up or”

Lance made grabby hands with no shame at all to be carried again. I took him, Lance chuckling and moving his feet back and forth like a child, I gingerly placed him in the warm water, soon after getting my place in the bathtub behind Lance’s back and letting my tiredness soak in the nice feeling in the water.

“This feels fucking awesomeee, ahh definitely better than fuck and run after a college party”

“yeah, I had plenty of those too but I don’t miss them too much” 

“Soo can I ask what you have in mind for next scenes, nights, or whatever”

“Someone is curious”

“Yes I mean, having you, mr. sugar daddy G.I. Joe” I chuckled at the cheesy nickname.

“I mean, I could have the luck of fucking a grandpa without teeth”

“Omg what are you saying, you expected I would be using a cane, I swear to god between you and Curtis I don’t know who makes me feel older”

Lance turned around, placing his head on my shoulder.

“What I mean is, I think I like you” 

“I think I really like you too Lance” 

I laid my hands on his back, Lance snuggling his face against my shoulder, the moment feeling a bit too familiar, in this same bathtub with another person, the sad feeling stinging inside but I continued to hug Lance, rubbing small circles on his back,we stayed like that until the water started to cool down and quickly cleaned ourselves and got back to finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not sure about the plot of this story, I have few ideas I think I'm going to mix together,  
bcs mind you I love porn with angst.  
Heads up, very propably I will add more pairings in the fic for sake of this plot.
> 
> Comments are very appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets a Shiro's friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! sorry for the long delay, but I've been thinking and thinking what to do about the bdsm contract, I think I screw it big with that detail, maybe I will fix that part, maybe not haha.  
Also I changed the POV, sorry ;;
> 
> HEADS UP! I added some tags
> 
> Also, >>content warning<< the chapter starts with waxing and describing pain, sorry!!

Ok so far, Lance was having seconds thoughts about this relationship. He, standing in front of the spa and salon where Shiro booked him a date to wax removal the hair of his his legs, butt and crotch area. 

When Lance received Shiro’s text message with the appointment and location Lance thought it was a joke.

Shiro used softer words but basically he stated that if Lance was going to be his sugar baby Shiro wanted he follow a very stritch beauty routine, one that included Lance exercising regularly and getting his body hair removed at least once a month.

And honestly Lance wanted to argue, to flip this guy and end this stupid relationship. But, one: Shiro was paying him well and Lance couldn’t deny the money Shiro was sending him didn’t help him with colleague, 

and two:

**Shiro: be a good boy for daddy ;)**

And that made Lance’s will crumble like a tower made of sticks.

Lance sucked a breath and entered the establishment. A tall woman named Florona received him and lead him to a another room where he could strip his clothes and use a paper thong, then Florona instructed Lance to lay on a table similar to a spa bed.

And apparently Lance’s discomfort was very visible because Florona started to make him small chit chat, about how it was more common to see men come for a Brazilian bikini wax.

Sure, Lance was very unease, he just laying balls naked in front of someone. 

_ “Make daddy proud” _ Lance could hear Shiro whispering in his mind, and well that eased a bit his nerves.

“Where do you want to start?” 

Lance opened his eyes in panic, shit this was really going to happen “Uhhh uhhh chest?” 

Certainly Lance never growed lots of body hair and now was a bit grateful for it. His brothers always teased him about this, calling him “lampiño” and “growing just 3 hairs on his chest” during his adolescence. But certainly there was some hair on his chest, so right now it seemed the best choice.

Florona nodded and approached with a wooden tongue with wax.

“This is Spanish wax, it’s more  _ painless _ ” Florona dipped the wax on Lance chest, the brunette boy hissed at the hot feeling.

“Breath and” Florona quickly pulled the strand of wax and, Lance cursed when the pain spread on his skin.

“Exhale” Florona ended, still holding with the wax remanent on his hand. 

Lance lowered his head to see the skin on his chest flushed red and a some very tiny blood spots were the body hair used to be.

“Fuck” Lance dropped his head on the white spa pillow.

One and a half  _ painful _ hour later, Lance was smooth and hairless like baby butt.

Florona coated Lance’s skin with an special Aloe vera lotion to calm the skin irritation and was ready to go home.

10/10 most embarrassing and painful experience in Lance’s life. 

But it worthed?

Right now with Lance running his hands on his smooth legs and crotch… yes. Maybe it wasn’t as bad after all.

So, call Lance stupid but just  _ until _ now everything was sinking in his mind, how he really was a play thing for Shiro, he just willingly agreed to make everything Shiro suggested and Lance was comfortable with that, in fact, giving Shiro so much power over him made him feel warmth inside. Desired? 

Unfortunately he didn’t have much of of time to bask in his thoughts when his phone went off with a call.

Shiro’s number was on display making Lance stomach flip with a bit of excitement.

“Hi baby, how was your waxing session?”

Lance started to run his hands up and down his legs at the reminder “Shit it was painful, a spa employee had to held my hand when they were waxing my crotch, I think I swore in 4 different languages”.

Shiro deep laugh resounded from the other side “Sorry, you had to suffer, I promise I will make up for you next times we see”. 

That peaked Lance’s interest “hmm how are you going to make up for me?”

“How about a dinner in a fancy restaurant?” 

“Hmmm sounds good but it’s a bummer I don’t know when it would be, feel kind of hungry right now...”

“Hey how about this? I’m a bit busy right now, one of my clients came with important documents that needs to be done asap, but if you come to my office I can take you to the fancy restaurant tonight? how that sounds?”

“Ok, sounds good, I just don’t know where your office is”

“I will send you an uber to take you here”

“Ok daddy” Lance held the y in his tongue to emphasize it.

“See you here then, bye baby”

The uber dropped Lance in front of an office building, Shiro didn’t tell Lance how to enter there so he dialed Shiro’s phone.

“Hey in here” 

“Great, let me open you the door” The front door of the building opened with a buzz letting Lance step inside “There’s no receptionist so just go to the elevator and go the 7th floor”

Lance made as instructed, looking around at his path, the building seemed ok, like it was constructed mid 70’s? mid 80’s? something like that, although it was afternoon the building seemed unoccupied or at least Lance didn’t see someone working there. The elevator stopped and Lance walked on a hall, Shiro peeking out from one of the offices.

“Hi Kitten, come in” 

“Hi daddy” Shiro’s big arm circled Lance waist pulling into a kiss, Shiro was quick to cup Lance face with one hand and squeeze Lance’s butt with the other.

“Woaaa someone is eager” Lance noted, Shiro kissed him again.

“Come sit here” Shiro pulled a wheeled chair and Lance sit down, stopping himself from spining on it.

“So, you work here too?” 

“Yes, this is not actually my office but I come here to work on a client's papers, mostly bureaucratic stuff, working permissions, contracts, pretty boring”

“even for a lawyer?”

“even for me” Shiro replied in a huff.

“so what with the creepy building?, it’s just you?”

“no, there’s one internship here too, he's helping me with these contracts but” Shiro pulled a leather chair next to Lance’s "we are almost done here so I thought maybe you could make me some company?”

Lance got on his feet walking around the wooden desk, the office was bare from personal decoration, just a plant on the corner, the desk with Shiro’s laptop and papers laying on the wooden furniture.

“So you thought on calling me? like to be your sexy secretary?”

“not a bad idea, maybe one day you can come here in a pencil skirt and unbuttoned white shirt?”

“uhh someone’s have a very specific fantasy, don’t you?” Shiro tapped his leg inviting Lance to sit on his lap. Lance was happy to indulge his daddy’s request, sitting on Shiro’s lap, Lance lamented his decision to wear jeans, he wanted Shiro to run his hands on his smooth waxed legs.

“maybe, I must say I have very specific fantasies involving you” that made Lance blush, _Shiro had fantasies with him?_

“Maybe you in skirt, role playing I’m your boss and fuck you on the desk” Gray lusting eyes landed on Lance, suddenly the office felt hot. 

“Daddy” words left Lance’s lip

Shiro manhandled him making him sit with his back against Shiro’s chest,

The older man started to nip and kiss Lance’s neck, making Lance gasp and start to squirm on his daddy lap, Shiro’s hand sneaked inside Lance’s shirt while the other started to undo Lance’s pants fly.

Shit shit shit.

Lance was so weak on Shiro’s hand.

“I missed you kitten, perhaps we can make something here?”

“I didn’t bring lube with me” Lance bite down a moan.

“It’s ok I have..”

The office door opened 

“Shiro you have the files about Galra permi…” A young men, around his twenties, black hair and pale skin interrupted them, Lance made a half squeak half gasp sound and tried to push Shiro’s hand away from him but Shiro held him thigher, making impossible to Lance to sneak away.

“Hi Keith, sorry this is Lance, Lance this is Keith, sorry for not presenting you”

“Amm” Fuck Lance wanted to hide, maybe even jump from the window from embarrassment.

“Oh, hey, didn’t know you have a new play partner”

Keith walked to Shiro’s desk like it was the most normal thing to held your sugar baby with your hands shoved inside his clothes.

“So ok, I already checked this forms with Lotor, he said he already signed everything, and this is the city permission they need for the bar they want to open”

Keith held the papers for Shiro, he took them and started to read them not letting Lance go away.

Lance tentatively glanced to Keith, expecting to see repulsion or confussion on his face and instead he mirrored his gaze full of interest, making Lance feel like he was the small prey in front of a tiger.

Something flicked in Keith's blue steel eyes, devious realization.

"So this mean you will be back at the Galra club?" Lance opened his eyes, eager to know what they were talking about.

"Oh yes" Shiro finally let Lance break free from his deadly hug "well we just started going into our dom sub relationship so Lance doesn't know about the club, it's owned by my client Lotor, it's a bdsm club, couples or partners go there, have a good time, I used to go there with one of my ex partners but I stopped going there after we broke up" 

“It will be interesting if you bring Lance” Keith say almost nonchalantly. 

Lance bit his lip, something told him maybe it wasn’t the best of ideas, but then, being a sugar baby of a 40 year old was a good idea?

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want” Lance scowled “perhaps, we can… talk about it?” 

“of course” Shiro reassured him with a smile.

“ok Shiro just check this last contracts and we are free, I will be in my office if you need something” Keith walked to the door leaving Lance and Shiro alone again. The pair inside couldn't see but once outside, Keith sported a smug grin while walking back to his office, lust already pooling in his lower half in anticipation for what he could get of this.

Lance let go a sigh, he felt his body relax after being tense while Keith was there.

“Everything ok Kitten?” 

“Yea yea I’m good, it’s just I got a bit nervous with Keith here”

Shiro nuzzled on Lance neck leaving a small peek kiss making Lance ticklish.

“Keith is good, in fact he’s a dom too, and I used to bring some people here”

"And you screwed them in front of Keith?"

"yes, sometimes Keith was the one fucking them” 

“You are a pair of horndogs”

Shiro shrugged his shoulders “And that makes you uncomfortable?”

“I… don’t know” Lance was in new territory, sure, voyeurism was ok in the porn movies, but in real life was another matter.

Shiro took Lance’s tiny waist on his big hands making him stand up “It’s ok, we are starting in this after all, tell you what”. Shiro started rumaging in one of his desk drawers.

“Let’s play a little game” The older man sustracted a butt plug and a small lube bottle. “I will check this last contracts while you wear this, simple right?” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I hate them but I got busy with something so I will write the next chapter tonight ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had this wild idea, I really wanted to explore older Shiro relationship with a very young Lance.  
I will try to upload the next chapter the next days.  
And thank you for reading!  
I would love to see some comments, they always inspire me to sin harder with the next chapters.


End file.
